


Разбитое сердце

by Regis



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик был переведен на ЗФБ 2014.<br/>Бета перевода: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Jack/profile">Lucky Jack</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Разбитое сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart Breaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712500) by [Feygan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feygan/pseuds/Feygan). 



> Фик был переведен на ЗФБ 2014.  
> Бета перевода: [Lucky Jack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Jack/profile)

Чарли Принц всей душой ненавидел остряков, у которых хватало смелости назвать его «принцессой».

Он всегда был рад преподать очередному глупцу жестокий урок, всадив ему пулю прямо в сердце. Можно было сказать, что он разбивал им сердца.

На всем белом свете был лишь один человек, которому он позволял называть себя принцессой, и то лишь в те моменты, когда сам жадно насаживался горлом на его член.

Он встретил Бена Уэйда в пятнадцать и с тех пор жил для него.

Чарли не любил возвращаться мыслями в те мрачные дни, когда обитал на улицах Сан-Франциско и не гнушался ничем, чтобы выжить. Он сбежал с Сиротского Поезда в поисках лучшей доли, а в итоге попал в ад куда страшнее нью-йоркского. Но он смог выбраться оттуда живым, и только это имело значение. Вернее, ему повезло дожить до встречи с Беном Уэйдом, человеком, который вытащил его со дна и сделал своим.

То, что он стал грабителем и убийцей, Чарли не волновало. Как и не стыдился он всего того, что ему пришлось делать когда-то, чтобы выжить. Бен научил его стрелять и смотреть в лицо опасности, как подобает мужчине, и Чарли ценил это.

Он никогда не назвал бы свое отношение к Бену Уэйду любовью - чувством жалким и слабым. Это было сильнее наваждения, глубже преданности, больше всего, что он когда-либо знал в жизни. Он готов был для Бена на все. Убить миллион людей. Расколоть мир надвое.

И когда Бена схватили, Чарли был страшен в своем исступленном желании вернуть его, и горе было тому, кто осмелился бы встать у него на дороге. И если на этом пути он отвлекался порой на мечты о том, как будет потом вознагражден (страстные поцелуи, нагота чужого тела, жадные ласки), его можно было понять.

Он проехал сотни дорог, он убил всех, кого встретил на пути, а в конце пристрелил и проклятого фермера. Он прошел сквозь пламя и остался невредим. Бен будет так им гордиться.

Он даже не успел удивиться, почувствовав удар в спину. Он почти повернулся, отмечая краем глаза, как вокруг оседают на землю его люди, и увидел Бена, собирающегося сделать следующий выстрел.

Ощущая, как жгучая боль от второго выстрела разливается по груди, Чарли чувствовал себя таким преданным и несчастным, как никогда раньше в своей жизни.

Все те разы, когда Бен трахал шлюх в городках, что они проезжали, пока Чарли преданно ждал его за дверями спален, ревниво вслушиваясь в знакомые звуки, издаваемые Беном. По крайней мере, тогда он знал, что как только они выедут на большую дорогу, Бен снова будет его.

И когда Бен притянул его ближе, прижимая к его груди не успевшее остыть дуло, Чарли словно отбросило назад в детство, когда он был одинок и беспомощен и никто в целом мире не любил его.

И с последним выстрелом, прошедшим сквозь его сердце, понимая, что Бен Уэйд просто отбросил его в сторону, словно мусор, Чарли Принц еще успел подумать, что был не единственным в отношениях, кто был способен разбить чужое сердце.


End file.
